I Can Feel It In My Heart
by Roni Black
Summary: 7th year. Draco has changed, but nobody believes him but Hermione. Will Harry and Ron accept Draco and Hermione's relationship? HG/DM, and a little HP/GW. This is my first fic and it is NOW COMPLETE! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling does, I admire her for that!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione Granger met her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, on platform 9 and three quarters, after a whole two months she hasn't seen them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she cried happily and ran towards them. She hugged Harry.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" said Harry. He was surprised at first, but hugged her back. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great!" said Hermione and turned to hug Ron, who looked very shocked and embarrassed. "How are you guys?"  
  
"I-I'm good," mumured Ron as she hugged him and let go.  
  
"Me too," said Harry. He had grown during the summer vacation and was now almost as tall as Ron. Hermione looked at them, smiling. She had missed them so much during the summer.  
  
"So, Hermione, how was America?" asked Ron.  
  
"It was great!" said Hermione, smiling. "I've been to New York and spent almost all August there. That's why I couldn't come to your place and spend time with you guys."  
  
At that moment, Draco Malfoy passed by. He was even taller than Ron now, and his blond hair had grown during the summer and now was covering his ears. Harry, Ron and Hermione twitched their face in disgust, but Malfoy didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You were in New York?" he said to Hermione, "how did you like it?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, puzzled. She wasn't used to him talking to her like a friend. "Umm."  
  
"Mind your business, will you, Malfoy!" said Harry.  
  
Instead of answering a disgusting answer as usual, Malfoy just looked at Harry. Harry couldn't figure out the look in his eyes before Malfoy turned to look again at Hermione. "So, where did you go in New York?"  
  
Hermione was very confused now, but then she became suspeting. "What are you up to, Malfoy?" she said sternly.  
  
"Nothing," he said, "I only asked you about your summer."  
  
"Don't pretend you're my friend, Malfoy, you know we're not friends. Now beat it." She turned back to Harry and Ron.  
  
Malfoy shook his head and went away.  
  
"What was this all about?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron irritably. "He's probably up to something, trying to be nice all of a sudden, that's it."  
  
"Probably does," said Hermione. They got on the train. Hermione and Ron went to the prefect carriage, and Harry went with Ginny to look for a compartment.  
  
Half an hour later Hermione was patroling a corridor in the train, all alone. She was very bored. She sat down, but before she could take out a book and try to read, but then someone walked in. She raised her eyes.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Normally she would have looked immediately back at the book, or told him to go away, but something stopped her. She looked at Malfoy, standing at the door. His blond hair was unusually untidy, and fell on his gray-blue eyes. Oh, those eyes, she thought, then caught herself. It was Malfoy. She wasn't supposed to think about his eyes. She was supposed to think about wanting him to leave.  
  
Very surprisingly, she didn't.  
  
He was looking at her, waiting for her to tell him to leave. When she didn't, he stepped inside.  
  
TELL HIM TO GO AWAY, Hermione told herself. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked at her bag. His eyes were driving her crazy, and she didn't want to go crazy. Not now.  
  
He took a seat next to her.  
  
This is exaggeration, she thought angrily, and finally found the ability to talk again: "Can't you find another place to patrol, Malfoy?!"  
  
"No," he said, "sorry. Every other corridor is being patrolled by at least two prefects."  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"So," said Malfoy.  
  
She didn't say a word.  
  
"You didn't tell me, how was New York?" he said.  
  
She wasn't going to answer. He's up to something, she said to herself. He has his reasons for trying to be friendly.  
  
"I've been to New York two years ago," he told her. "Lovely city."  
  
She dared to look at him, but couldn't stand those eyes. She looked hurriedly back at her schoolbag.  
  
"Have you been to the Statue of Liberty?"  
  
She automatically nodded, then cursed herself. DON'T HELP HIM!  
  
"Me too. Did you like it?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared at him, shocked. He'd called her Hermione. He never did before. What did that mean?  
  
Only one thing, she decided and got to her feet so suddenly, that he jumped.  
  
"Stop doing that!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the empty room. "I know you're up to something, trying to talk to me as if we were friends. I'm not an idiot, Malfoy, OK? I'm not going to fall for that!" And with that being said, she stormed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You, Forever  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione entered another corridor, where two other prefects, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, were sitting together. She was breathing hard. What had just happened?  
  
"Hi, Hermione," said Ernie. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Fine," she replied and sat down, as far away from them as she could. Obviously she doesn't want to talk, Ernie and Hannah thought.  
  
Hermione looked out of the window. She could see the green fields of England and some wild flowers. The sky was gray with clouds.  
  
Gray like Draco's eyes.  
  
What's happenning to me? Hermione wondered. Why can't I stop thinking about this boy?  
  
"Hermione," ringed his voice in her ears. "Hermione." He had said her name. She liked the way he said her name. She wanted to hear him saying it again. She wanted to punch herself for wanting it.  
  
She remembered her friends, Harry and Ron, and smiled. Harry was slowly falling in love with Ginny, she could tell. She always knew what he felt. Ginny had broken up with Dean Thomas a few months ago, and Harry was finally starting to notice how beautiful she was. And Hermione was sure Ginny liked Harry as well, not the childish admiration she felt years ago, but a real, mature love.  
  
What about Ron?  
  
Ron didn't have a girlfriend yet. He's never dated anyone, unless you consider the Yulle Ball, to which he went with Padma Patil. She smiled as she remembered how jealous she was back then. She actually liked Ron when she was fourteen. But now?  
  
Now she was almost seventeen, and cared for Ron deeply. He was her best friend. And she wanted him to stay her friend. Her only question was: did he feel the same way?  
  
Hermione sighed. She was beginning to suspect Ron liked her as more than a friend. She didn't want him to. She didn't want to break his heart. But she just didn't love him. She was willing to give him anything in the world, but love.  
  
"Please, Ron, don't love me," Hermione mumured, her head pressed to the window.  
  
What did she feel? She didn't love Ron, nor Harry.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
His face came to her mind. She tried to get it out, but failed.  
  
Yes. She knew how to recognize feelings of other people so well. What about her own? Did she or did she not like Draco Malfoy?  
  
She couldn't decide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was left alone in the corridor. For a second he wanted to run after Hermione and beg her to come back, but he didn't. He knew she wouldn't approve of that very much.  
  
He leaned back and sighed. "This didn't go to well, did it?" he murmured to himself.  
  
I was only trying to be nice, said a voice inside his head. Why was she so arrogant and wouldn't be nice back?  
  
The answer came immediately: because of all those years I HAVEN'T been nice to her.  
  
Voldemort was defeated at the end of the last year. Most of the Death- Eaters have been killed, Draco's father amongst them.  
  
Draco knew his mother was relieved. His father used to beat her and rape her every time he got home. He also used to beat Draco sometimes.  
  
And now he was gone.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He was relieved too.  
  
His father had been the thing that forced him to be so arrogant and mean. Now that he was gone, Draco could behave as his heart wished.  
  
He wanted to change for Hermione Granger.  
  
He was beginning to like her. Like her very much.  
  
He had wished that if he tried to be nice, she would agree to become friends with him.  
  
But she wouldn't.  
  
And it was all his fault.  
  
I am not going to allow my past ruin this for me, Draco decided and raised his head. I am going to do whatever it takes to win Hermione Granger's heart.  
  
Now all he had to do was planning HOW to do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was three days later. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Common Room and chatting.  
  
"I think Tonks is a really good Defence Again the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry. "I'm glad Dumbledore decided to hire her. What do you think?"  
  
"We haven't had class with her yet," Ginny answered.  
  
Ginny had grown up too. She was thin and tall, as tall as Hermione. Her hair, as red as a flame, was long now and reached the middle of her back. Her face was beautiful. Her sea-blue eyes were looking at Harry, and Hermione could easily see love in them - she wondered why nobody else did. It was so obvious.  
  
Harry and Ginny kept talking. Ron tried to talk to Hermione: "So, what do you think of Tonks?"  
  
Hermione got tensed. She didn't want it to look like two couples sitting there and talking. But that's exactly the way it looked, and she knew it. Harry and Ginny, Ron and her. Wasn't there anything she could do about it?  
  
She got up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ron, surprised.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Hermione answered.  
  
"I'll join you," said Ron and got up as well.  
  
"No!" said Hermione so quickly, that Harry and Ginny stopped their conversation to look. Ron looked a bit offended. "I just. I need some time alone," said Hermione apologetically.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, everything is fine," said Hermione untruthfully. "I just need to think."  
  
Soon she was walking in the lawns. Maybe I'll go visit Hagrid, she thought, but she didn't. She went towards the Lake.  
  
It was sunset time. Hermione sat under a tree by the lake and watched the sun. She had always liked the sunset.  
  
"I like this sight, too," someone whispered next to her. She jumped and turned to look.  
  
And there he was. Draco Malfoy. The sun was coloring his hair to dark blond, but his eyes were looking at her, as gray as ever.  
  
Hermione was actually happy to see him there at the first second. Then she beame angry. There he goes, trying to be nice again, she thought. It's not going to work!  
  
"What do you want?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Nothing much," he answered, "but if you let me sit here and watch the sunset with you, I'd be satisfied."  
  
"No way!" She shouted and got up.  
  
"You're going?" He asked and looked and her. She thought she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. WHY THE HELL DID SHE CARE?!  
  
"Don't go," he asked, his eyes watching her hopefully. Yes, she was seeing hope in his eyes.  
  
She wanted to turn and go away and never think of him again. But those eyes were driving her crazy. She didn't go. Instead, she remained there, watching him.  
  
"Hermione," he started.  
  
"Why are you calling me Hermione all of a sudden?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because that is your name?"  
  
"So what? It has always been my name, but it never bothered you before." She sat again on the grass and frowned at him. Or at least tried to frown.  
  
"Do you want me to call you Granger?"  
  
"I don't care how you call me," she said loudly, "all I care is about you planning something against me and I want to know what!"  
  
"I'm not planning anything."  
  
"Malfoy, I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I know you are not." Their eyes met again. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kick herself. YOU ARE NOT FALLING FOR HIM!  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"All I want is to be your friend," Draco answered quietly.  
  
"What?!" She twitched her face. This was the most ridiculous excuse she had ever heard. "Seriously now, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Hermione."  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know what you're up to, but I can tell you right now, whatever it is, I won't fall for that."  
  
"Can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"A favor?" she blinked. What was going on?  
  
"Can you call me Draco, and not Malfoy?"  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because when you call me Malfoy, it reminds me of all those times I picked on you." He sighed. "If only I could turn back time and start our relationship all over again."  
  
Hermione watched him. Was this happenning for real? Was she dreaming?  
  
"Fine." She tried to said it coldly, but it came out softly. "I'll call you Draco."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered and came closer.  
  
Hermione held her breath.  
  
Draco leaned in close and Hermione swallowed hard and looked at him, confused, upset, but it felt so right. I should stop this, she said to herself, but she couldn't.  
  
He is going to kiss me. He is really going to kiss me.  
  
No.  
  
He changed his mind and backed away. "So," he said casually.  
  
"So," Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. He wasn't going to kiss her after all.  
  
"So can we be friends?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at those gray eyes again. She wanted to yell at him: "No way! I am never going to be your friend! I know you are up to something!" But instead she heard herself saying:  
  
"We can try and be friends. But I'm warning you, you better not be planning anything," she took another deep breath and added: "Draco."  
  
And then she got up and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	4. Chapter 4

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Ginny was absolutely shocked. "You - you - " she pointed at Hermione and gasped. "You almost KISSED Malfoy?!"  
  
"He almost kissed me," Hermione corrected her.  
  
"And you LET HIM?"  
  
"I couldn't forbid him do something he didn't even do!" Hermione said miserably. And Ginny realized.  
  
"You wanted him to kiss you," she said slowly.  
  
"No," Hermione tried to deny, but it was useless.  
  
"You like Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded.  
  
"You are falling for the Slytherin guy who has always called you Mudblood and picked on you and your friends," Ginny said flatly.  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "I guess I can deal with it."  
  
"You can?" Hermione wasn't sure she heard her correctly.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, shrugging. "After all, I don't know him so well, all I know is that I've never heard anything good about him or about any of the Malfoys."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think Harry will accept that too," said Ginny.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Hermione cried, "he hates Draco! He always had!" Then she noticed how naturally she said 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy'.  
  
"Trust me, after a little time he will accept," said Ginny. "There's just one thing that might affect him not to."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, as if she didn't know.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, don't pretend you didn't notice how much Ron loves you! You know he does. It's just so obvious. And knowing my brother." she sighed, "he won't be too happy to hear that you love somebody else, and least of all his worst enemy."  
  
"Ginny, help me!" Hermione wailed and fell into her friend's arms. "What's happenning to me? I'm falling in love with Draco Malfoy!"  
  
But Ginny couldn't help her. Hermione knew that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day was Saturday.  
  
Draco was taking a walk around the lawns, hoping to meet Hermione. He wanted so badly to talk to her again, to tell her how much he liked her, even to dare this time and kiss her. he had a feeling that she was beginning to like him too. He had to try.  
  
He couldn't believe his luck when he saw Hermione walking all alone, not far from him. He began to walk towards her, and as she noticed him, she stopped and waited.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back, a small, uncertain smile.  
  
"How are you, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?" she said. He didn't believe it. She was actually nice to him.  
  
"Now that I'm with you - very good."  
  
Hermione blushed and they began to walk. Draco tried to make conversation and found it not difficult at all. They chatted for a few moments about teachers and subjects (she was surprised to hear his favorite subject was Arithmancy as well), and then Draco couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Hermione." he stopped and turned to her, and she stopped too. He took one of her hands in his. Tingles spread across his hand, but he tried to ignore it. She didn't pull her hand back. He noticed it and became more confident.  
  
"Hermione, I've been wanting to tell you something ever since we came back to Hogwarts," he whispered.  
  
"I'm listening," she whispered back. He looked deeply into the brown- chocolate of her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, loved her more than anyone else, but couldn't bring himself to say it. So instead, he took her other hand and whispered: "I really like you, Hermione." And then he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
She smiled back. "I like you too. Draco." And she kissed his cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
It was Sunday morning, and Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table, and looked at Ron, a bit surprised, but then fear caught her. She can't go for a walk with Ron alone, she just can't, she would make him think. things he wasn't supposed to think.  
  
"Can Harry come too?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Harry and Ginny went for a walk already," said Ron. He was standing above her and smiling this little smile he thought was very attractive.  
  
Hermione couldn't think of an excuse. "OK," she agreed and got up.  
  
On the way out of the Great Hall, she couldn't help but looking at the Slytherin table. But Draco wasn't there. Not wasn't the rest of Slytherin's Quidditch Team. Obviously they had gone for a practice.  
  
She smiled as she remembered what had happened the day before. Oh, she was absolutely in love with him now, and what's worse - she didn't feel bad because of it.  
  
Then she looked at Ron, walking next to her, and knew that he was the only thing that was preventing her from complete happiness. Ron was handsome, he really was. His red-as-fire hair, his blue eyes, his well-built nose and his tall, thin body all created a very good-looking seventeen-year-old. But Hermione couldn't stand the thought of him touching her, or kissing her cheek the way Draco did.  
  
"Hermione, next week is the first Hogsmeade trip," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hermione replied. She was looking worriedly at the sky - it seemed as if it was about to rain.  
  
"Do you wanna go together?"  
  
"Go together where?" Hermione wasn't really listening; she was staring at the Quidditch Pitch, trying to locate Draco in the air.  
  
"To Hogsmeade, of course!" said Ron.  
  
That distracted Hermione's thoughts, and she turned towards Ron in slight horror.  
  
Ron was looking at her carefully. Normally she would have thought this offer was just a friendly one, but from the way he was looking at her, she understood it wasn't.  
  
Ron was obviously expecting a yes for an answer; but Hermione couldn't. She just couldn't. Not after what had happened with Draco the day before.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Ron, but I don't think so."  
  
Ron's face twitched, and Hermione felt a stab in her heart, knowing she had hurt her best friend's feelings very deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said desperetaly.  
  
"It's OK," he murmured.  
  
"No, it's not OK, Ron, look at me," she begged and caught his hand. "Please, Ron, listen. I know how you feel about me."  
  
He looked at her with his mouth slightly open; obviously he hadn't thought his feelings were so clear.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I know that you like me. But please, try to get over it, because I." she stopped. The pain in his eyes had defeated her. She couldn't stand the thought she was breaking her best friend's heart.  
  
"You don't feel the same way," Ron completed.  
  
"I don't. please try to understand, Ron. I care a lot about you. I think you are sweet and adorable and very good looking, might I say - but I don't love you. please, I don't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
Ron just stood there, looking at her, as rain started to pour. He was offended, she knew he was. He was sure that she felt the same way. How could she wipe this misery out of his eyes? 


	5. Chapter 5

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the whole afternoon together.  
  
"I am so glad to be your friend," Draco told her again and again, and Hermione could see that he wasn't lying.  
  
"I'm glad too," she said, happiness filling her sole.  
  
"Hermione, I want to tell you something."  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said: "It would probably sound horrible to you. but I am happy that my father died."  
  
Hermione stared at him, unable to believe.  
  
"I know how it sounds," Draco continued. "But I have all the reasons to be happy about it."  
  
"What are the reasons?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Draco lowered his gaze. "He used to beat my mother and me."  
  
Hermione's mouth opened in horror.  
  
"Yes," said Draco, his fingers playing with the grass. "My mother is glad that he died, too. He used to beat her much more often than he beat me. He used to rape her and abuse her every time he was home. I hated him when he did that."  
  
Hermione didn't say a word. She could see pain in Draco's eyes. She felt sorry for him, yet touched by the fact that he was telling her this. It was obviously a secret.  
  
"I've never told anyone," Draco said, now lying on his stomach on the grass, his head supported by his hands, "but late at night, I used to lie in bed and listen to my mother screaming and begging him to let go of her, and I used to whisper into the darkness of my room: "I wish you were dead". I wanted to run, free my mother and kill my father for abusing her."  
  
"Why didn't you then?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"Because he was so powerful, I didn't stand a chance," Draco answered bitterly. "Not only he was much bigger and stronger than me, he was also much more experienced, and could cast the Cruciatus spell on me immediately. I couldn't help my mother. It killed me, but I couldn't."  
  
"He cast the Cruciatus spell on you?" asked Hermione, horrified.  
  
"Why not?" said Draco hatefully. "He used to cast it on everyone around - my mother, the house-elves, even the other Death-Eaters who didn't do what he thought they should have done. Why should he discriminate his own son?"  
  
Hermione was very quiet. She suddenly understood Draco so well. She was always angry at him for being so mean. How could he not be mean with such memories? And with this deep understanding and care, she reached out her hand and caressed his hair.  
  
Draco looked at her. All hatred had disappeared from his eyes as her hand was playing with his hair. Then he sat up. Hermione hesitated for a moment, but decided not to stop. Her hand came down from his hair and reached his cheek. As she caressed his cheek, he raised his own hand, put in on the nape of her neck and pulled her head towards his. Hermione didn't object. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly, it felt so right. As their heads were so close that their noses were almost touching, Draco stopped for a moment and smiled at her. She smiled back. They continued to look at each other for about three seconds, and then suddenly Draco leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Hermione's spirit soared; her sole was glowing. She felt as if all her wishes had come true thanks to this kiss. She leaned in and put one hand on Draco's shoulder as they continued kissing.  
  
Finally Draco pulled away, looking a bit dizzy. Hermione felt totally dizzy herself; she couldn't think about anything but the feel of his lips against hers. She was so... incredibly... happy. Their heads were still very close.  
  
Then Draco said the words she had wanted to hear above all. "I love you, Hermione..."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes with pleasure and inhaled his scent deeply; this words meant so much to her. She opened her eyes and met his, she smiled broadly and happily and said: "I love you too, Draco, so much."  
  
It was even better than Draco's dreams. He touched her cheek and whispered: "You don't know how happy these words are making me."  
  
"If they are making you as happy as they are making me, then I certainly do," Hermione said, still smiling.  
  
And then they kissed again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I am now happier than I have ever been in my entire life. Do you remember what I told  
  
you about Hermione Granger, that Gryffindor Muggle-born? I used to dislike her, you  
  
probably remember, because I believed Father's foolish opinions about this pure-blood  
  
thing. But after he died, I suddenly understood that everything he had ever told me was  
  
only lies and nonsense, and I decided that I would never behave like him again. Now I  
  
understand that it does not matter where you come from, all that matters is what you  
  
become when you grow up. And Hermione Granger is the most charming creature I have  
  
ever met; she is beautiful, smart, funny, sensitive. She is so perfect, I sometimes reckon  
  
she is only a dream.  
  
You probably understood by now, Mom. I love Hermione, she is my dream come true. And she loves me too. That is what makes me happier than I have ever been. I miss you, Mom.  
Love,  
Draco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk."  
  
It was later that day; Hermione was working on her Arithmancy homework when she heard Harry's voice. She raised her eyes to see him standing above her, looking at her seriously with his bright green eyes.  
  
"Sure, Harry, is the a problem?"  
  
"No, but it's really important."  
  
"Sit down," she motioned to the chair next to hers. He sat. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"I asked Ginny to take him somewhere and just make up a story that she needed to talk to him about something," Harry answered. Hermione looked at him carefully.  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Because I wanted to talk to you about him."  
  
Hermione's heart constricted; she was sure she knew what was going to come. "I see," she said.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry began, then stopped. He was obviously seraching for words. After a few seconds he continued: "Ron told me what had happened between you two."  
  
"You mean when I told him I don't love him?"  
  
"Yes." Harry's eyes were searching for hers. "Hermione... did you mean what you said?"  
  
"I don't see a reason why I should have said such a thing if I didn't mean it," Hermione replied, looking at her Arithmancy homework. "I don't normally tell people something which I know that is going to hurt their feelings if I don't mean it."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Harry said quietly, "But it's just that... well... I always thought you two would be together enentually."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ron and me?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said flatly. "You were always shouting at each other, insulting each other, competing about who was more cynical and funny that the other. It was just so obvious that you liked each other."  
  
"I used to like him," Hermione admitted, "but I've stopped years ago. It just wasn't it, you see? I didn't love him."  
  
Harry just looked at her.  
  
Now's your moment, a voice said in Hermione's head. Tell him about Draco.  
  
"Harry, there's something I need to tell you..." Hermione began, but at that precise moment their attention was distracted by Seamus Finnigan calling out loud: "Hey, Quidditch Players - practice! Now!"  
  
"Why does Seamus have to be the Captain?" Harry groaned to Hermione. "He wouldn't give us a break!"  
  
"It's OK," Hermione said, pushing him lightly. "Go and practice."  
  
"Hey, what did you want to say?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~* Roni Black 


	6. Chapter 6

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Harry," Ron's voice said quietly, "what did she say?"  
  
They were walking around the Quidditch Pitch; it was right after the Quidditch practice. They meant to get in Hagrid's cabin, but Ron stopped suddenly, and so did Harry.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend for a moment, then looked away.  
  
"She doesn't feel it, does she?" Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at him; Ron's face was twitched and painful. Harry bit his lip and nodded.  
  
"Why?" Ron said savagely, his eyes burning, his face hot red. "Because I'm not rich?"  
  
"You know it's not the reason," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Then what IS the reason?" Ron shouted. He was becoming so angry, Harry was slightly scared. "Why doesn't she love me? Because my family is too big for her? Because I'm related to Percy? Because my grades are not as good as hers?"  
  
"Nobody's grades are as good as Hermione's," said Harry patiently.  
  
"Does she love someone else?" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why didn't you ask her, then?!"  
  
"I didn't have time, Seamus announced it was time for Quidditch practice," Harry explained.  
  
Ron was staring angrily at the sky. Harry tried to find words to comfort him, but couldn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione..." Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened and she stared into Draco's face.  
  
"Why are you closing your eyes?"  
  
"This just feels so good..." Hermione breathed. They were sitting in one of the empty classrooms. Hermione had locked the door magically so they wouldn't be interrupted. Now Draco was sitting on a desk, his arms around Hermione, who was sitting next to him with her arms around him. They were talking, joking, laughing and kissing a little from time to time.  
  
Hermione put her head on Draco's head.  
  
"Hermione, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you tell your friends about our relationship?"  
  
Hermione raised her head immediately. Draco's eyes were staring right into hers; she averted his gaze and looked at the floor.  
  
"You didn't, did you, Hermione?" said Draco, who had understood.  
  
"No," she admitted quietly. "I only told Ginny. Harry and Ron don't know yet."  
  
"But they are your best friends," said Draco, "shouldn't they know?"  
  
"Well... I'm kind of afraid of their reaction."  
  
"How did Ginny react?"  
  
"She was shocked and didn't believe me at first, but when she realized I was serious and that I truly love you and believe you deserved to be loved, she said she could deal with it."  
  
"Am I supposed to take it as a compliment?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "You can take it as a compliment if you want," she said, "but it really bothers me that I can't tell Harry and Ron."  
  
"But if they are your best friends, aren't they supposed to understand you?"  
  
"Yes, they are... it's just that... I'm afraid they won't, because... you see..." she looked at him desperetaly, "Ron's in love with me."  
  
"You're kidding!" Draco said.  
  
"I'm not kidding," said Hermione. "He asked me out."  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him the truth, that I didn't love him. Later, Harry asked me if I meant that, and I said I did. Ron seems to be very angry these days. He barely talks to me at all."  
  
"It must be difficult for him," said Draco, "totally comprehensible."  
  
"I guess," Hermione sighed. "I just wish he didn't love me; it makes things so difficult."  
  
"You know I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "But it's so hard for me to hurt Ron's feelings; I already did, and knowing that I'm in love with sombody else would make it even more difficult for him to comprehend; and I can't even imagine his reaction if I started dationg you in public."  
  
Draco got up and started walking around in the empty classroom. "But it can't go on like this. We can't hide from the whole world, hoping nobody finds us, because one day they will find us." He looked at her. "I'm not ashamed of our relationship, I'm actually proud of it. I don't want to hide it from everyone."  
  
"Me neither," Hermione sighed. "I want everyone to know, believe me, I do! I just can't stand the thought of breaking Ron's heart."  
  
Draco just looked deeply into her eyes, and Hermione knew: Ron deserved to know the truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something."  
  
Hermione had decided to tell Harry first, because she was certain that his reaction would be less dangerous; however, she could not bring herself to tell him for a long time. Two whole months passed before she finally decided to do it, and during those two months, Draco and her have been hiding all the time, making up excuses to go somewhere alone, desperately trying to hide the truth. It was rather romantic in the beginning; however, later on it became quite irritating. But it wasn't until the beginning of November before Hermione gave up.  
  
It was right before another Hogsmeade trip; Harry and Ginny were just about to leave the Common Room and go for the trip, but Hermione stopped them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's something really important and private," said Hermione.  
  
"Does it have to be told now?" Harry said, "We were just about to go to..."  
  
"That's why it's the prefect time."  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Ginny, who had understood what was going on after giving Hermione a questioning look and receiving a very meaningful one. Harry shrugged and the three of them went to the back of the Common Room. There were only first- and second-years who haven't gone to Hogsmeade in the room.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..." Hermione gave Ginny a desperate look, "you're not going to like it, Harry."  
  
"What is it? What happened?"  
  
"Well... you're not going to believe this," Hermione didn't know how to say it.  
  
"Want me to tell him?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you tell him," Hermione finally said. She was desperate to find a way to make Harry the least angry as possible.  
  
"Harry," Ginny started immediately, almost as she has planned this; Hermione was a bit surprised - "Hermione is in love."  
  
Harry's reaction was so expected that Hermione could predict what he was going to do next: his mouth opened in shock; his eyes widened and he gasped.  
  
"It doesn't have to be such a shock, you know," Hermione said miserably.  
  
"But - but - " Harry sputtered. "But - WHO?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"It isn't Ron, is it?" said Harry.  
  
"No," said Ginny.  
  
"Who is it then?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip; Ginny said: "You are not going to like this, so please don't scream, we don't want the whole world to know yet. It's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry just stared at them for a moment; then he said: "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Ginny repeated.  
  
"Something must be wrong with my ears," Harry said, rubbing his ears. "I think I got it now. Say it again. Who is Hermione in love with?"  
  
"DRACO MALFOY," said Ginny, growing impatient.  
  
Harry stared at her, then turned to glare at Hermione. "Is that true?"  
  
Hermione nodded; she didn't dare to look at Harry's eyes.  
  
"But - but - HOW?" Harry said, angry and stunned. "I mean - Hermione - this is MALFOY! What are you THINKING?"  
  
"He's not what he used to be!" Hermione cried. "He's changed!"  
  
"Oh sure!" Harry said cynically. "Malfoy has changed? Face it, Hermione, he will never change."  
  
"He has changed!" Hermione insisted. "He's not that arrogant idiot I used to despise. He's now totally different. He is nice and kind and - sensitive."  
  
Harry looked at her angrily. And Hermione knew - as difficult as it was, it would be much harder telling Ron... 


	7. Chapter 7

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Hermione, please explain to me," Harry was walking around Hermione and Ginny in circles - "what exactly makes you think Malfoy has changed?"  
  
"Well - " Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off. "Harry, has Malfoy picked on you or Ron once since the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Well - " Harry was obviously making an effort to remember. "Umm - no," he had to admit at last.  
  
Ginny looked at him with that annoying look of I-told-you-so.  
  
"But that doesn't mean he's really changed," Harry added firmly. "He's still the same big git."  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked. "Maybe he deserved Hermione's love?"  
  
"Oh sure," Harry replied sarcastically. "He hasn't called me Potty since the beginning of the year. Yippee-hey! Let's all go and give him an award! That certainly means he deserves your love, Hermione!"  
  
"All I'm saying is that you should try and give him a chance," Ginny said impatiently, "because Hermione loves him, and as a friend, you should accept that."  
  
Harry stared at Ginny for a moment; then turned back to Hermione. "Does he love you back?"  
  
Not saying a word, Hermione nodded.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry demanded.  
  
"He told me so," Hermione answered.  
  
"And you BELIEVE him?"  
  
"YES," Hermione said sternly. "He wouldn't lie to me about that."  
  
Harry stopped his walking; then sat back down as if he needed a seat urgently. He looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, then said: "May I remind you that we are talking about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm aware of that," said Hermione.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Harry cried, "How could this be happenning?"  
  
"You'd better accept that," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's Ron going to say?!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Shhh!!" Hermione whispered. "That's why I told you first. I kind of wanted you to help me tell Ron."  
  
"You what?" Harry glared at her. This must be a dream.  
  
"Please?" she said in a tiny voice.  
  
"No way!" Harry said, "because I'm not accepting this either!"  
  
"What kind of a friend are you?" Ginny asked angrily, "If you can't accept someone whose feelings are slightly different that yours?"  
  
"SLIGHTLY different?" Harry was now shouting. "SLIGHTLY different? I hate this idiot and she loves him, you call that SLIGHTLY different? And talking of friendship, what kind of a friend would fall in love with her best friends' worst enemy?"  
  
People started staring at them.  
  
"Harry, please lower your voice," said Ginny firmly. "I'm reminding you that Hermione cannot control her feelings."  
  
"Obviously she doesn't want to!" said Harry loudly.  
  
"How do you know?" said Hermione angrily. "Don't you think I've told myself a hundred time 'you mustn't fall for Malfoy'? Believe me I did, Harry, I didn't plan to fall for him! But I did! I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't control it!"  
  
People began whispering around them; Hermione heard words like "in love", "Malfoy", "Hermione's lost it" etc. She was almost crying now.  
  
"Just you wait till Ron hears it," said Harry just as angrily.  
  
"Already did," said a loud voice behind their backs.  
  
The three of them jumped and looked quickly around. Standing behind them, with an expression of pure fury, was Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Draco, I was so glad to hear you have a girfriend who loves you; this must be wonderful for you. Please ask her to come along with you on Christmas, if she wants to; I'd love to meet her. I am very proud of you for not letting your father's opinions affect you, and not judging Hermione just for being a Muggle-born. I am reminding you that it is very important that you make friends with Hermione's friends as well. If I remember correctly, her friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and you were never their friend; but I am sure Hermione wouldn't like that if you continue to fight with them all the time. Girls don't like it, Draco. Please write soon; your letters are making me feel less lonely. I love you.  
Mom  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron," Hermione begged.  
  
"No, Hermione, I want to hear this straight from you!" Ron said, his face almost as red as his hair, looking quite scary. "You - are in love - with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione nodded shakily. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Why, Hermione?" asked Ron, his eyes filled with pain, fury and frustration. "Why him and not me?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and murmured: "I don't know..." then she burst out crying.  
  
"I see," Ron said, staring at her.  
  
"Ron, please, try to control yourself," Ginny begged. "Do it for Hermione."  
  
But Ron didn't seem to want to do anything for Hermione right now.  
  
"For Hermione? For Hermione?!!" he shrieked, obviously losing it. "Why should I do anything for Hermione? I have! I've done everything I could for her, and so has Harry! We protected her, helped her - should I remind you how we saved her from the troll in the first year? And we weren't even friends then! And this is how she repays us? Going and - and - falling in love with someone who has hated us since our very first day here?!"  
  
"He's changed!" Hermione shouted, now crying freely; her eyes were very red.  
  
"Oh yeah, right!" Ron shouted back. "He's changed! Just because he doesn't call me the Weasel King - "  
  
"He's really changed!" Hermione insisted, letting out a cry.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron screamed. He was so furious, Ginny and Harry flinched, as if afraid he was going to explode. "Just shut up!"  
  
"But Ron, please - "  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH!"  
  
Silence fell upon the room. Hermione was staring at Ron in disbelief. Then she began shaking her head frantically.  
  
"Hermione - " Ginny began.  
  
But Hermione was already running; crying softly, she ran out of the Common Room, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco heard his favorite voice in the whole world calling out his name and turned happily to look at her; but instead of seeing Hermione coming to him with a smile on her face, he found her running towards him, sobbing.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" He hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter? Has anyone hurt you?"  
  
Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him tightly; she was still crying.  
  
"Hermione, it's OK," Draco whispered, stroking her hair. "It's OK. You're with me. Nobody will hurt you anymore."  
  
Hermione tried to smile but couldn't; Ron's words were tearing her from inside. How could he call her like that?  
  
Draco took Hermione's hands and pulled her into an empty classroom; he seated her down on a chair and sat next to her. "Now tell me what happened. Is it Harry and Ron?"  
  
Hermione nodded silently.  
  
"I see," Draco said quietly. "You told them about us, and they didn't accept it." Hermione nodded again. "Well, it was quite obvious, I guess."  
  
Hermione let out a sob.  
  
"It's OK, Hermione," Draco whispered. "I won't be mad at you if you leave me."  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"I'll understand, Hermione, believe me. You mean the world to me, but I want you to be happy more than anything; and you wouldn't be happy if you gave up your friends for me."  
  
And finally, Hermione could speak. "H-how can you say such a thing!" She almost wailed as she wrapped her arms around him and continued crying.  
  
"Hermione, you're crying... you're crying because of your friends. I can't see you crying," Draco said into her hair. "I love you too much."  
  
"I will never leave you," Hermione stopped crying now; she put her forehead on Draco's and whispered: "I love you, forever, I always will, and I would never be happy unless I'm with you."  
  
"I love you too, forever," Draco whispered back, and she leaned in and kissed him. Then they smiled and said together: "I will always be there for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roni 


	8. Chapter 8

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Hermione, you have to choose," Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked at him. They had just gone out of Transfiguration class; Harry and Ron had been whispering the whole lesson, and didn't stop even after Professor McGonagall had taken five points from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry and Ron stood in front of Hermione. Ron hadn't spoken to Hermione at all since he insulted her three days before. He wasn't speaking now as well. He was standing with his fists clenched; Harry was folding his arms tightly and staring hard at Hermione.  
  
"You heard me," he said coldly. "You will have to choose."  
  
"Choose what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Choose between us and Malfoy."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"You can't be Malfoy's girlfriend and our friend at the same time," Harry said in repressed anger.  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
Harry was about to answer when Draco appeared. He stepped into the corridor, and as he closed in, Harry and Ron looked at him with pure hatred. Hermione, on the other hand, looked at him in a mingle of happiness and fear.  
  
"Hello there, Malfoy," Harry said calmly, "we were just dicussing you. What a coincidence."  
  
Draco knew that whatever it was they were talking about - it probably wasn't a good thing. "Well," he said, standing now close to Hermione, "can I hear what you've got to say about me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Harry answered. "It would probably be easier for her to decide, seeing what she can lose."  
  
"Lose?" Draco asked, rather confused.  
  
"They want me to choose between them and you," said Hermione quietly.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and Hermione could see he got hurt; it was hurting her too.  
  
"Why are you putting me in this situation?" She shot at Harry. "Why do I have to choose? Can't I have friends and a boyfriend at the same time? It's not like I've been cheating you or something!"  
  
"You can't have him as a boyfriend as long you're friend of ours!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione was so angry, she began turning as red as Ron. "You know what? FINE! If that's how you prove to be real friends, then FINE! I will never let anyone control me, you guys hear me?! I've never even let my parents control me, and you think I'm going to let you?! You guys are going much too far! But you know what - fine! Let it be your way, I'll choose. And I'll choose Draco!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked horror-struck; Draco looked very unhappy as Hermione caught his hand and dragged him all the way outside.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her as he sat down on the grass. Hermione was too angry to sit down. She was so disappoined in Harry and Ron. She had always considered them as her best friends... How could they do this to her?  
  
"Why did you do that, Hermione?" Draco repeated very seriously, "I don't want you to give up things for me. I want to bring only happiness to your life, not bad things... and now I brought you the worst possible - I made you stay without friends."  
  
Hermione was very touched by these words. She relaxed, sat down and hugged Draco tightly.  
  
"Thank you for those kind words, Draco," she whispered and smiled, "but I would never give up our relationship. It means far too much for me. I love you too much, and anyone who is a true friend would accept that." And then she realized what she had just said... weren't Harry and Ron true friends?  
  
Hermione couldn't answer these questions now... all she knew was that she couldn't imagine her life now without Draco; she couldn't give up his love. She decided to think about Harry and Ron later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later was the very first Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hermione's only friend was Ginny now; Harry and Ron, loyal to the agreement, haven't spoken to her at all since she chose Draco. Harry was giving her dirty looks once in a while; Ron, on the other hand, pretended she was part of the wall every time he got close to her.  
  
"Who are you going to support, Hermione?" Parvati asked. It was half an hour before the match; Parvati, Lavender and Hermione were in their dormitory. Harry, Ron and Ginny had already gone. Parvati and Lavender were wearing red and gold from head to toe, and they had also with red ribbons and a red-and-yellow scarf. There was no question about which team THEY was supporting.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione mumured. She was quite torn between the desire to support Draco and the loyalty to her own house. Eventually she decided to support them both: she wore a red shirt and put on a green-and-silver scarf and some red and green ribbons.  
  
The three of them went to the pitch exactly as the Match was about to start.  
  
Draco, the Slytherin seeker, got on his broom and soared upwards. He could see the excitement on the Gryffindor playes' faces; he became excited too. He and Harry were flying only several feet from each other; both searching for the Snitch.  
  
Draco looked at the crowd and looked for Hermione. When he saw her, his smile widened. She smiled and sent him a kiss. Draco saw Harry shooting an angry look at him; he didn't look back.  
  
Why do Ron and Harry refuse to accept me? He wondered. Why do they have to hurt Hermione that much? Everybody deserves a second chance, don't they?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what if you lost the match," Hermione said reassuringly. It was raining now, and the sky was gloomily gray, just to fit Draco's mood.  
  
"It's just a match of Quidditch," Hermione said, patting Draco on the back. "It's a sport. It's supposed to be fun. There are always winners and losers on every game, but it's more than about wether you win or lose."  
  
"Guess you're right," Draco said grimly, but it didn't encourage him at all.  
  
"Hermione," he finally said, "I don't think this is going to work."  
  
"Huh?" she stared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about us," Draco said, averting her gaze, staring out of the window. "It's not that I don't love you... Trust me, I love you more than life itself. But you are so lonely because of me."  
  
"LONELY?!" Hermione caught his face and forced him to look at her. "I've never been less lonely in my entire life!"  
  
"But thanks to me, you don't have any friends..."  
  
"Listen, Draco, it is their fault, not yours, OK? I would never give up my relationship with you just to be their friend, especially not after the way they treated me. I hope some day they will understand, but even if they don't, I would never leave you. Ever."  
  
Draco looked at her and smiled. "Hermione, I've been wanting to ask you for a while - would you like to come to my house for Christmas? My mother invited us. You can invite anyone you'd like, too."  
  
"Sure!" Hermione replied, and Draco kissed her, a kiss that reflected all his love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mom, Hermione loves me more than I expected. Her friends, Harry and Ron, told her to choose between them and me. I was sure she was going to choose them, I even told her to do so, but she chose me. She knows I've changed. But it bothers me, Mom. She's lonely, she misses her friends and I can see it in her eyes. I learned to know her so well, I know how she feels even if she doesn't tell me. And she misses Harry and Ron. I know she does. Mom, do you know what it feels like to know that you have caused your beloved one misery? Do you have any advice for me? What can I do? I miss you. We'll see each other in a few weeks, on Christmas.  
Draco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks, everyone who reviewed!!! Wow! You really flattered me! Thank you so much!!!!!!  
  
Please make more reviews, they're fun to read! :-)  
  
Love, Roni 


	9. Chapter 9

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Several weeks passed and it was almost Christmas. It was snowing now almost all the time; and one of these snowy days, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Common Room, trying to do their homework.  
  
"I hate Potions," Ginny groaned. She was working on a very difficult essay for Professor's Snape lesson, and apperantly wasn't progress very much.  
  
"Who doesn't?" said Harry sympathetically. "Here, let me see that..." he looked at her essay and corrected a few mistakes he remembered from last year.  
  
Ron was staring out of the window. He didn't say anything for a while; he abandoned his homework on the table and just stared outside for so long, Ginny and Harry thought he went crazy. But then he said quietly: "Look."  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged questioning looks, then they went to the window and looked outside.  
  
There were many students playing outside in the snow; many of whom were younger students who didn't have that much work to do. Harry was watching the Creevey brothers building a snowman; but his attention was distracted as Ron said impatietly: "Not there. Look here!" and pointed.  
  
Harry looked to the right. There, a little far from the other students, he saw Hermione, who was with - surprise, surprise - Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was in the process of making a snowball, obviously to throw at Hermione, but before he finished it, Hermione threw a big snowball at him and hit him right in the face. Malfoy fell over and rolled in the snow; he got up all covered in snow. Hermione was laughing so hard, she almost fell herself.  
  
Harry squinted at Ron and saw his ears reddenning. Then he looked back outside, just in time to see Malfoy throwing a huge snowball at Hermione, making her fall right into a pile of snow.  
  
"Why that little - " Ron sputtered, but Harry noticed something; as Hermione got up, she was laughing again, and the big smile on her face proved Harry something.  
  
Hermione was happy. She was happier than he had ever seen her before.  
  
"Isn't it about time to accept that?" he asked Ron quietly.  
  
Ron looked at him as though he had betrayed him, and said: "No way. Not as long as she's dating that big ugly git."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny, would you come with me to Draco's home on Christmas?"  
  
"What?" Ginny almost fell off her chair with surprise.  
  
"Draco invited me to his house," Hermione explained.  
  
"But - but - I thought you were coming to our home," said Ginny disappointedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but - I can't let Draco spend Christmas alone with his Mom. They would be so lonely."  
  
"Are your parents coming too?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"No," Hermione said sadly. "I asked them to, but they're kind of scared to be in a wizards' house. They are afraid of magic."  
  
"I can understand that," said Ginny. "But, Hermione, you know how much I like Harry..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hermione smiled.  
  
"And it's my family, and they would be insulted if I don't come."  
  
"But - but - Christmas for three people?" Hermione asked desperately, "it would be so... so... lonely, especially in that huge mansion."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ginny, "I'm really sorry, but I can't."  
  
Hermione's face suddenly lit up. She had an idea. Now, if only she could convince Draco...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Mom, Hermione suggested that the three of us go on vacation on Christmas; it sounds great to me. How would you like that? Hermione knows a really good place, she was there with her parents a few years ago. Then her parents and Ginny Weasley would come, too. I think it's a great idea. It doesn't sound like Christmas spirit to me, three people having a feast in a big, old, dusty mansion. Please?  
Love, Draco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She agreed!" Draco cried happily. He ran towards Hermione with the letter from his mother in his hand. "I've just received it. She says it sounds like a really good idea."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Hermione cheered. "We'll have so much fun! I'll go tell Ginny."  
  
And she disappeared.  
  
Draco turned to leave, but Harry and Ron blocked his way.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said, trying to sound casual, although he had an idea about what was going to happen.  
  
"You can't do that, Malfoy," Ron said through clenched teeth. "You can't take Hermione away from us."  
  
"I didn't take anybody away," Draco said calmly. "She chose to come. You've heard her."  
  
"Well, somehow it doesn't seem to make sense," Ron said furiously, his face turning red again. "Because, you see, the old Hermione would have never chosen you over me."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm not trying to say, I'm saying it! I'm saying you threatened her," said Ron heatedly. "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"I didn't threaten Hermione!" Draco was getting really angry now. Ron's words hurt him very much, but he was still trying to control himself. "Look, I love Hermione. I would never do anything to hurt her."  
  
"You hurt her by your existence!" Ron screamed. "You took my girl away from me, and you're going to pay for that!"  
  
"She has never been your girl," Draco shouted back. "She has never loved you! Liked you, yes, but she never loved you! Why can't you be a true friend and accept that?!"  
  
"Don't you teach me about friendship!" Ron screeched. "I am being a true friend! I'm trying to show her what a horrible mistake she's making!"  
  
"Why don't you let her find out by herself? She's believes she's doing the right thing. She doesn't agree to be forced to do anything, you heard her! It's none of your business what she - "  
  
But he never finished this sentence, for Ron had jumped on him and they both fell on the floor; cursing loudly, Ron started hitting Draco. Harry tried to separate them, but Ron wouldn't let go; he stuck his fist into Draco's stomach, trying to cause him as much pain as possible.  
  
Draco didn't hit Ron back. He simply tried to protect himself; but he received a couple of serious hits before he managed to overcome Ron and stop him. Eventually, Ron was lying on his back on the stone floor; Draco was over him, holding his hands and legs and forcing him to stop.  
  
Ron was struggling to pull free.  
  
"Calm down," Draco said forcefully. "Calm down! Hermione wouldn't want us to do that!"  
  
Ron stopped struggling; he was simply looking at Draco in hatred.  
  
"I hope one day you'll understand," said Draco quietly. He got to his feet and looked at Harry, who looked angry and frustrated. With a last glance at Ron, Draco left.  
  
"Now Hermione and Ginny will go with him for Christmas," Ron said bitterly, getting up. "I can't believe Malfoy has taken my girl AND my sister!"  
  
If only he knew what was going to happen...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roni 


	10. Chapter 10 Conclusion

I Can Feel It In My Heart  
  
Chapter Ten - Conclusion  
  
Ron was walking around the lake. He was so angry, he could feel his face burning as though he was on fire. He didn't want to see anyone, not even Harry. How could this happen? First Malfoy took Hermione away from him. Then when he finally had the guts to beat Malfoy and put him in his place, he defeated him.  
  
Ron was furious; he kept kicking stones and snow piles on his way. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy," he murmured, "I always have and I always will!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione..." Harry entered the Common Room to find her sitting and talking excitedly to Ginny. She looked shocked when he talked to her. "Hermione, I've just realized something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Draco has really changed," Harry said simply, and Hermione noticed, surprised, that he did not call him Malfoy this time. "Ron attacked him, but he didn't hit him back. He just protected himself and prevented Ron from causing any damage. The Draco Malfoy I remembered would have never done that."  
  
"I see," Hermione said quietly. "Is Ron all right?"  
  
"He wasn't hurt or anything, but he said he needed some time alone, so I left."  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Look, Hermione..." Harry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about what I've said. I should have believed you. You were right all along, and I really don't want to lose you forever."  
  
"Oh, Harry!"  
  
Hermione broke into happy tears and threw herself into Harry's arms. Harry was shocked, but he patted her back in order to calm her down. Eventually she was calm again.  
  
"So, we're OK now?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied, smiling, "but I don't know about Ron." His smile faded.  
  
Hermione's smile faded too. RON. That was the only thing that now prevented her from complete happiness.  
  
"Hermione," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts, "do you really love Draco?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she replied softly.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked. "I mean, how do you know that you really love him, and not just attracted to him or something?"  
  
"I feel it, Harry," said Hermione. "When you really love someone, you know you love him. And I love Draco. I can feel it in my heart."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was still walking around the lake. Eventually he relaxed a bit and sat down on the snow at the edge of the lake. He looked at the stone-gray sky, which reminded him of Malfoy's eyes.  
  
The thought about Malfoy filled him with anger and hatred all over again. He wanted to scream; he wanted to hit something; he wanted to kill Malfoy.  
  
Ron had been deeply into his thoughts, and hadn't noticed the big arm that was coming out of the water, an unhuman arm, until it was too late. For one moment, Ron was still staring at the sky; the next moment he felt something catching his leg, and he was pulled into the water by the giant squid.  
  
The water was so cold, Ron felt it burning his skin. He screamed, but soon his head sunk into the water and he couldn't scream any more.  
  
As soon as the giant squid had pulled him completely under the water, he let go and swam away; Ron made frantic way to get back to surface, but the cold water was driving him crazy; he couldn't see anything, by finally, he managed to get his head out of the water.  
  
"Help!" He shrieked. "Somebody help me!"  
  
He tried his best to keep his head up, but couldn't; a cruel little voice inside his head reminded him he was never very good at swimming. He struggled with the water with all his might, but his clothes were too heavy...  
  
They were pulling him down, down into the world of silence and coldness.  
  
That was it, he realized. He was dead meat. No chance for you this time, Ron. Now say goodbye.  
  
Mom, he thought. Mom. Dad. My brothers. My sister. Harry. Hermione... I must get out for them... they'll be so miserable if I die...  
  
But he wasn't able to breath; his lungs were about to explode.  
  
"Help," he sighed into the water, knowing very well nobody could hear him. "Help... someone... please..."  
  
And then, like a miracle, someone appeared next to him. Ron's eyes were closed and he couldn't see who it was, but he could feel him; this must be an angel. This angel caught him strongly around his waist and dragged him upwards.  
  
Ron's head burst out of the water. His eyes were still closed, and he clung to the angel who was still holding him; he inhaled the cold, clear air in large amounts and spat out some water.  
  
The angel held him tightly and dragged him to the shore. There he laid him on his back. Ron was too weak to move, but he opened his eyes to see who had saved his life.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
For one second, Ron felt the great hatred flooding him again; then it was replaced by gratitude.  
  
Draco had expected Ron to twitch his face in anger; instead, he was surprised to see a smile spreading across Ron's face.  
  
"Thank you," Ron whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," said Draco and smiled back. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ron sat up and spat out some more water.  
  
"Want me to help you up?" Draco suggested, standing up and stretching out his hand.  
  
Ron stared at him for a moment, than smiled again and said: "Sure." Draco helped him up and they began walking slowly towards the Castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny went out to play in the snow, and were very surprised to see Ron and Draco walking together towards them.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked immediately, for both boys were dripping wet and Ron looked a bit sick.  
  
"I fell into the lake," Ron answered heavily.  
  
"You what?!" Ginny cried out in amazement.  
  
"The giant squid must have pulled me in," said Ron. "But Draco saved my life."  
  
"What - Draco - "  
  
All eyes had turned to Draco, who flushed a bit and looked down at the snow.  
  
Hermione hugged Ron. "Thank Godness you're fine! What would I do without you?" She placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she turned to Draco and hugged him too. "My hero," she whispered in his ears. Draco smiled embarrassedly.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," said Ginny simply. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and said: "Yeah, thanks, mate."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, still looking a little sick, "I want to apologize."  
  
"It's OK, Ron," said Hermione, beaming.  
  
"I shouldn't have treated you this way," Ron continued heavily. "You and Draco were right. As a true friend, I should have understood. I understand now. Draco has really changed. And I'm sorry," he added and looked at Draco.  
  
"It's OK," Draco said. "Forget it."  
  
"Come on, Ron, we'll walk you to the Infirmary," said Ginny, and she, Harry and Ron went away.  
  
Draco and Hermione stayed on their own.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving Ron," she said, smiling her most beautiful smile at him; "you're a true friend, Draco, and I love you so much for that. And I'm so happy that Harry and Ron finally accepted our relationship. Now we could all go on a vacation together."  
  
"That would be grand," Draco replied and kissed her cheek softly, "but the best part will be the fact that I could spend a whole week only with you."  
  
Hermione turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his; their happiness was now complete, and they both knew it would last forever.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow... finished this story after two days only! Hope you liked it... I liked it, it was my very first fic. I'm planning to write another one soon, I don't know about what, but this writing was really fun!  
  
I'd still like to read reviews!  
  
Love  
  
Roni Black 


End file.
